The Song of the Cebu
The Song of the Cebú is the seventh Silly Songs with Larry. Larry presents the audience with a song about a boy who owns three Cebús, though also goes off-topic, presenting the audience with pictures he took while on vacation, while Archibald repeatedly interrupts with questions and criticism about leaving the song hanging. The song led to the Song of the Cebú incident which lasted until 1998. Lyrics * Announcer: And now it's time for silly songs with Larry. The part of the show were Larry come out and sings a silly song. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Larry the Cucumber presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event, The Song of the Cebu! * Larry: Cebu! * This is a song about a boy ... a song about a little boy and his cebus ... a song about a little boy and his three cebus ... the little boy who had a sick cebu, a sad cebu and a mute cebu. And also a hippo. Um ... um ... this is a picture of me at the airport. This is my Aunt Ruth. This is me at a bullfight. This is me fighting the bull. * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ohh! * Larry: This is me and the bull. * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ahh! * Larry: This is me and the bull and ... I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebu! * Archibald: Hold it! You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet! And what on Earth is a cebu, anyway? * Larry: It's kind of like a cow. See? * Archibald: Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on! * Larry: Cebu! Sing it with me! Cebu! * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! * Larry: Boy is riding with cebu * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boy is riding with cebu * Larry: Into town in his canoe * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Into town in his canoe * Larry: Sick cebu is rowing and sneezing. Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo * Larry: Hippo chewing on bamboo * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Hippo chewing on bamboo * Larry: Can't see boy and three cebus * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Can't see boy and three cebus * Larry: Sad cebu is rowing and crying. Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Cebu! * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! * Larry: Cebu! * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! * All: Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, cebu! * Larry: Hippo seen by mute cebu * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Hippo seen by mute cebu * Larry: Tries to tell the other two * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Tries to tell the other two * Larry: Mute cebu is waving and grunting. Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm- hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm * Larry: Uh-oh. * Archibald: Wait! What happens next? * Larry: Um ... * Archibald: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebu successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebu sad? Is the canoe wood or aluminum? * Larry: Oh look! There's me and Bob at Sea World! Oh, wow. * Jimmy, Jerry, & Junior: Whoa!... * Forgot about that one. There's me and that bull again. * Archibald: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing! I'm going to have to speak to Bob about this. * Larry: Oh look, a cebu! Cebu! * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! * Larry: No, wait ... that's a water buffalo. * Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: No more song about cebu! Need another verse or two! Audience is standing and leaving, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo moo moo moo * Jimmy: I want my money back! * Jerry: Yeah, that'd be ... that'd be good. Fun Facts Explanations * A cebu (corrected as a zebu) is a type of cow seen in South Asia. Trivia * Mike Nawrocki based this song after going on a trip and learned about the cebu. * It's unknown what was the picture Larry accidentally show that the audience were shocked to see. Mike Nawrocki imagines it's Larry in his towel seen for The Hairbrush Song. * While looking at Aunt Ruth's obscure face in one of the slides, you can see a sequence of numbers. According to Mike Nawrocki, he says if you use the A=1 B=2 method, the numbers will encode a secret message about Aunt Ruth. * The drawings were done by Daniel Lopez Munoz. * This is the first silly song Jimmy and Jerry appear. * This is the fourth Silly Song the announcer didn't say This has been 'Silly Songs with Larry'. Tune in next time to hear Larry sing/say. Remarks * During the first half of the song, Junior's pupils had rough edges. After the group sang about the Sick Cebu, they're smooth. Goofs * A few instances of Larry missing his tooth. ** In the title card. ** After Larry shows the embarrassing photo. * In some shots, part of Jerry phases through Junior's chair. Inside References * A few nods to the first silly song were made here, such as Archibald interrupting and it's a song about cows. A water buffalo is also shown at the end. * When Larry shows a slide of him at the airport, you can see his Larry-Boy mask in his suitcase. Real-World References * Sea World is a theme park, mostly about marine aquatic animals. The two parks are located in Dallas, Texas and Orlando, Florida. There is also an unrelated park with the same name at Australia. Category:Songs